Riflessi
by Hawkear of WindClan
Summary: In honor of the full trailer and opening gameplay being shown at E3 today!  EzioxLeonardo SMUT/YAOI/GAY SEX  Copyright to ubisoft


Riflessi

Ezio stood in Leonardo's new workshop in Venice, the assassin staring interestedly at a stack of boxes even with his height. His mind was working hard to figure out what the painter could possibly need so many boxes for when he felt a hand at his shoulder. Without thinking, the Italian spun around and triggered one of his hidden blades, the cold steel already at the throat of another man before he himself could even blink.

"Is this how you react to someone who just decoded something of importance to you?" Leonardo asked, his face impassive towards the blade at his throat. He watched as Ezio blinked and took a step back, the hidden blade slipping back into place against his wrist.

"I apologize, Leonardo, I was going on instinct." The young Auditore noticed the decoded Codex page in his friend's hand. "Thank you for doing this, it means a lot." He reached out to take the worn paper, but the sculptor took a step back.

"How do I know you won't stab me with your blade, Ezio?" Leonardo joked, smirking suggestively at the younger man. He received a matching smile full of mischief and lust.

"You'll just have to be careful – my reflexes have changed greatly since taking on my father's work." The assassin lowered his hood as he approached the painter, Leonardo's eyelids becoming heavy with lust as Ezio stared hungrily at him. When the younger of the two was barely an inch from his friend, the Codex page was carefully taken from the inventor's hand and set down on a stack of books. The young Auditore softly connected their lips for the briefest of moments before pulling back to stare into his friend's brown eyes. "I certainly hope you have a bed here..."

Leonardo chuckled. "I do – in fact it is already covered with books and pages of my work...but they can be moved." He was swiftly pulled forward so his clothed erection pressed against Ezio's own, the two males letting out soft moans of desire. The older of the two had to force himself not to kiss the man there – for if he did, they would never make it to the bed. He moved quickly and carefully to his new room, shoving the books he had been studying onto the floor, several leather-bound spines nearly breaking in two with the man's force. The sound of metal falling onto wood caused Leonardo to turn around, his mouth going dry at the sight that greeted him.

Ezio stood there, his armor shed and piled beside his feet, strong hands undoing the ties to his trousers. The young painter's mouth watered as he watched the deadly assassin drop his last articles of clothing onto the floor and step out of them, cock hard and leaking a steady stream of pre-cum down to his tight balls. He was completely still as his friend approached him, his heart beating hard and fast in his chest as a hand came up to cup his face before soft lips captured his own in a needy kiss. Moans escaped him, the young male molding himself against his lover as Ezio's other hand began work undressing him. The Italian artist moved his tongue fluidly against the other man's, both moving against each other in perfect synchronization as they grew more and more impatient.

Finally Ezio broke their kiss and tugged down Leonardo's trouser, exposing his hard member to the warm air of the room. He trailed his tongue lightly down the man's chest and abs, slowing down as he approached the slick cock of his lover, the organ red and begging for his attention. Ezio couldn't deny himself the pleasure of taking his friend deep into his throat, and he did just that. The assassin eased his head down Leonardo's length, swallowing him whole until his nose was pressed against his pelvis. He heard a strangled moan above him and couldn't help but to moan in response, sending delicious vibrations up his lover's spine and causing the artist to jerk his hips forward instinctively. The young Auditore moved his head up and down in a smooth rhythm, taking Leonardo's cock deep into his throat with each downward suck. Gasps and moans poured from the artist's lips above him as he worked the man closer and closer to orgasm, gripping slim thighs to gain more leverage in his movements. When he felt his lover was close, Ezio pulled off the wet cock and licked his lips, savoring the taste of pre-cum as he stood to share it with his friend.

Leonardo groaned low in his throat as he kissed Ezio, tasting himself on the younger man's lips as he was carefully backed into the bed. He fell atop the soft sheets, hands reaching out to pull his lover down with him. Their cocks rubbed up against one another's and they let out wanton moans, both men thrusting against each other, desperate to reach completion. Ezio growled and raised himself up onto his knees, his left hand coming down to lift Leonardo's leg and hook it over his arm. The young artist felt the slick head of his lover's cock at his entrance and he gripped the sheets as he pressed back against it, Ezio groaning as his member sank an inch into tight heat. Painfully slow, the panting inventor was filled to the absolute brim by the larger man, his toes curling as he threw his head back with a pleasured groan.

Ezio did not waste any time in starting a slow, sensual rhythm, rolling his hips back until only the head of his cock remained inside of his lover before pushing back in. He held on to Leonardo's leg, keeping the artist's hole open for him, both men staring at each other with clouded eyes. The assassin gave powerful thrusts in the pliant body beneath him, drawing more moans from his lover. Without thinking, they each leaned close enough so that their lips touched once more, the kiss quickly turning passionate and hungry as the fire in their loins built up. It felt like to time at all had passed before Ezio broke their lustful kiss to sink his teeth into Leonardo's pale shoulder. He groaned and poured his seed deep into the shaking body pressed against him, a strangled moan echoing in his ear. The familiar feeling of his lover's own essence spilling out over his chest caused a triumphant grin to spread across his features.

Leonardo slowly came down from his glimpse of Heaven, his hands relinquishing their hold on the sheets, small tears showing where his nails had torn into the fabric. He took in deep breaths of air, wincing as he felt Ezio pull out and collapse beside him. A strong arm wrapped around his waist as he was pulled into a hard chest, a sigh from the younger man tickling his ear.

"So Leonardo, what have you learned today?" Ezio asked, burying his nose in dark blond hair.

The artist furrowed his brow. "...I am going to take a wild guess – never have the audacity to tap an assassin on the back?"

"Because...?" The Auditore prompted.

"...I don't see a downside to this, Ezio – I know that if I do such a thing to _you_, we would merely wind up in bed again."

The assassin grinned and kissed his over's cheek. "Indeed we would. You can blame such a reaction on my reflexes, _amore_."


End file.
